


狂热

by MRLO



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO
Summary: ABO世界观B抹布 O悠人
Kudos: 1





	狂热

我深深地爱慕着那位名叫悠人的玩家。  
他是那个大名鼎鼎的全服第一的战队——阿瓦隆的成员，我不管是设计还是技术都远远达不到他们的入门级别，按理来说我们是不可能有交集的。可就在那一天，大概是第二次志愿者联盟结束的大半年之后，我受困于某个高难度副本，本以为要就这么输掉游戏，一道从天边射来的光束击中了本该将我大卸八块的敌机，我得以顺利逃脱。  
然后，我看到了，那架蓝白色的地球三核心高达——我是后来才知道那台模型的名字——从远处朝我飞过来，以极快的速度解决了周围的敌机，那飒爽的英姿我直到现在也无法忘记。在最后，他竟然表示要将通关的奖励全部给我！我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，虽然他作为高等玩家已经不需要这么低级的任务道具了，但我还是深深为他的慷慨折服。  
在那之后，我暗中标记了他的账号，一旦他上线就立刻登陆GBN，紧随他的脚步，将他所有的作战录像保存下来，每天夜里反复观看。再到后来，我不再满足于在虚拟世界中看到他，我联系到了黑客，挖取出他在现实中的信息。  
他的全名是久我悠人，在现实的外貌和游戏里差不多，只是头发短些。他在市里还算有名的一所高中里读书，父母都靠写字维生。他在现实里和游戏里一样孤僻，除了住在他家隔壁的一个短发女生之外没怎么和人相处，也没有参加社团。不过，虽然没有朋友，在学校里人缘似乎还算不错的样子，偶尔也会有几个男生去约他一起出去玩，但都被他拒绝了。我果然不会猜错，像他这样的人在现实中一定也是相当有魅力的。  
每隔几天他就会到离家不远的高达基地进入游戏。这天我把准备好的花束塞进包里悄悄跟着他进入机房，看着他戴上头盔，那双映射着GBN里千花百样的景色的眼睛里透露着莫名的哀伤。此时，我隐约闻到了花朵的香气，应该是从我包里传出来的。我放弃了在他旁边的装置登入的想法，离开机房跑到外边的长椅上等候。  
看到他高达基地出来，我背起包紧紧跟在后面。我们穿过几条马路，突然之间，他的脚步加快了，并且迅速拐进了一条小巷。怎么回事，他发现我了吗？没关系的，我不会伤害你，我只是来向你表达我的爱意……我不得不在巷子里奔跑，不知为何周围有一股淡淡的omega信息素的香味，有点像花香，兴许是哪个omega在这里躲避发情期吧，常有的事了，明知自己是可悲的omega还忘记带抑制剂出门……巷子很深，我只能凭借断断续续的脚步声判断他的位置。四周的花香味越来越浓，我最后来到了一条死胡同。  
他就坐在那里，背对着我，肩膀上下起伏。你怎么了？哪里不舒服么？我正打算这么问，却突然察觉到周围的信息素异常浓厚。  
花香笼罩着这条无人的小巷，他双手环抱着肩膀，脸上的红色显示着他的身体正在经历高热，即使我是个beta，也能清晰地判断出这股花香的源头到底是哪。我颤抖着伸出手，一把按住他的肩膀，他受惊地“呀”了一下，脖子上的防标记环残忍地映证了我的猜想。  
怎么会，这不可能——我的英雄应该是一个雄姿英发的alpha，再不济也该是像我一样的beta，他怎么会是——怎么可能是——一个下贱的，一个会轻易像母狗一样发情的omega！  
我无意中将指甲掐进了他的肩膀，他缩在墙角，害怕地看着我。  
神使鬼差地，我走了过去，伸手按住了他脖子上的保护环，隔着一层皮革感受腺体的热度。  
“很难受，对吧？！”我用力一推，他猛地撞到墙壁，闷哼了一声。  
我开始扒他的裤子，当我用手去碰那个正在往外渗润滑液的穴口时他缩了一下，我给他脸上来了一拳，他的脸歪到一边，被打的部位肿了。我将他翻过去，让他面对墙壁，然后将我的阴茎从那个柔软的洞口中插了进去。  
他立即发出了绵软妩媚的呻吟。那湿润的肠道紧紧吸住我的阴茎，让我一下子差点失了神。我还是第一次上omega，他们总是被其他人保护起来，过着养尊处优的生活，等着哪天被alpha看中领养。我挺起腰向悠人深处突进，他双手撑着墙壁，腰部却已经完全丧失力气，只能瘫在我身上。我继续用力在他的身体里抽插，感觉到他的生殖道已经因为性行为而打开了，于是我调整了一下坐姿，朝着那个位置进攻。察觉到自己的生殖道被我的龟头摩擦过，他残存的理智让他做出了最后的挣扎，但因为被我的大腿紧紧夹住的缘故，他完全没有反抗之力。  
“舒服、吗？”我喘着气凑到他耳边问，“不是alpha真是不好意思，比起我你更想要个alpha吧？”  
“不是，我，我没有……”悠人结结巴巴地回答我，我稍微将阴茎从肠道里抽出，又猛地刺入，他尖叫一声，随后如同烂泥一样伏在墙壁上。  
“你觉得不满足吧？比起我这种beta，你更想要alpha大人那种又粗又大，还能标记你，把你变成他们一生的奴隶的鸡巴对吧？”  
“唔、嗯嗯……我，我不是……啊！”悠人哭喊起来。  
“你不是？不是什么？你想说你不是个下贱的omega，还是说你不想要比这个更大的鸡巴来捅你，好让你怀孕？”  
“不，不要，啊啊啊……”  
我腾出手，开始动手解保护环。比起一般的皮带，保护环上的扣子要更加复杂，是为了防止发情中的alpha或omega一不小心铸成大错而设计的，但毕竟我不会被信息素冲昏头脑，所以没两下就解开了。保护环下面的皮肤十分光滑，而且干净，至少看不出近期有被标记过的痕迹。不知为何我莫名放下心来，伸出舌头去舔他的腺体。  
悠人浑身上下都在微微颤抖，而我一边在他体内抽送，一边将他分泌出的花香吸到口中吞下去。这个时候我突然想到他怀孕的模样，他会抚摸自己的肚子，他的孩子会隔着肚皮轻轻踢他；分娩的阵痛会让他尖叫不已，那个寄生虫一般的婴儿会撑破他的生殖腔爬出来，让他在病床上虚弱好一段时间；他会解开胸口的纽扣，露出哺乳期胀大的乳房给孩子喂奶，他的乳头在婴儿用力的吮吸之下会变得红肿，他还会堵奶，然后他的alpha就会帮他……打住。  
我咬住他的腺体，尽管知道这只是徒劳无功。就像被提着脖子后面的皮拎起来的幼猫一样，他停止了挣扎，缩在我怀里一动不动。我射在他体内，抽出阴茎站起身，看到他无力地趴在墙上，脸颊上淌满了泪水，我才回过神来自己犯了罪，连忙提上裤子逃了出去。

“百合子阿姨，对不起我来晚了。”提前结束了社团训练的雏田背着弓奔到医院。  
病房外，忧心忡忡的久我百合子交叉双手坐在长椅上，同样内心充满焦急的久我治虫轻轻抚摸着妻子的肩膀。看到雏田的到来，百合子苍白的脸上勉强露出一个微笑：“是雏田啊，谢谢你赶过来。”  
“不，没什么……”雏田转过头，房门紧紧闭着，她看不到里面的状况。“悠人他……”  
“警察已经在调查了，不过因为那个地方没有监控，所以恐怕……”治虫下意识地将指甲掐进手心里以缓解内心的不安，身为小说家的他怎么也不会想到，像这种事情竟然真的会降临到自己儿子的头上。  
过了几分钟，病房门终于被打开。  
“……总之，身体上暂时没有什么大碍。注视了抑制剂之后，只要休息几天就可以了。因为犯人是beta，所以也没有受到临时标记。”医生快速交待了一下检查的情况，“可能精神上受到的伤害需要注意一下，听说悠人君平时是个内向的孩子对吧？这种性格的omega经历过这样的事之后更加容易受伤，也可以给他找一个alpha伴侣，这样在发情期时可以用临时标记让身体和精神稳定下来……”  
“我知道了，谢谢您。”百合子快速打断医生的话。三人朝医生与几名护士鞠躬，随后回头冲入了病房。  
走廊外，一个背着背包的人躲在门边默默听完了一切，在确认门后边很久都没有再传来声音时，他戴上帽子仓皇逃离。


End file.
